Between The Lines
by Season Of Magic
Summary: Sometimes we all have something we want to say, but out of fear we don't. The only thing left is to hope people can understand the hidden message we are trying to convey. {one-shot}


Season: _This originally was the third chapter of my story, "Always There" but, I read through it again and thought this would serve better as its own one-shot. I have added some things here and there. I admit I like how it turned out. __  
_

**[-]**

**Between The Lines**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_**Sometimes we all have something we want to say, but out of fear we don't. The only thing left is to hope people can understand the hidden message we are trying to convey. **_

_**{-}**_

"Cheren!" Bianca smiled and went to hug her friend which she had not seen in a couple of weeks.

Bianca's cheerfulness, despite any situation she was faced with, was something Cheren admired about her but...

"For a person stuck in the middle of a chaos, you're extremely calm." Cheren managed to utter out as he glanced into the lab. "Where's professor Juniper? I need to speak to her."

Bianca shook her head. "She's out right now. Didn't really tell me anything but I assume it must be important."

He stared at the blond. She was kidding right?

"Bianca," he said shaking his head as he pointed outside, then to the coat he was wearing. "Do you not find it odd that it's snowing in the middle of July?"

"Not really?" She said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Whatever," he sighed. "Can you just let me in? I'm freezing."

She opened the door more and let him pass then closed it as she started shuddering a bit.

He took off his coat, gloves and hat, silenty welcoming in the warm air inside the lab.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything," Bianca started, staring at her friend, "but what are doing here Cheren?"

"Lenora sent me to get something for her." Cheren stated.

"Oh." Was all Bianca replied. "Does it have something to do with why it's snowing in July?"

"Yeah." Cheren nodded. "Lenora wanted to know if professor Juniper had some records of the climate these past few months."

"I'm sure she does and if not I can always ask Funnel." Bianca walked over to the main computer and started pressing buttons. "She keeps track of nearly _everything_ you can think of."

Cheren sighed in relief. "Okay good."

Bianca stopped messsing with the computer. "It might take a while for the computer to search through things so I'll make us some hot chocolate while we wait. Make yourself at home." She pointed to the couch.

"Alright." He said as he took a seat.

_{-}_

"How much longer will this take?" Cheren uttered with a huff. He was getting a bit impatient.

"The computer has a lot of data Cheren." Bianca said as she took a seat next to him and passed him a cup of hot chocolate. "Now tell me; what's gotten you so worked up? Professor Juniper wouldn't tell me much."

"Basically it's just that Team Plasma is back to their old tricks."

"Them again?" Bianca blinked. "Wasn't White on N's trail though?"

"He has nothing to do with them anymore." Cheren sighed, took a sip of his drink then told her, "They've banded up together, made a new team with the same old goals in mind."

The blond sighed. "I suppose that's what causing all the disturbances in the weather?"

She wasn't as clueless as she appeared to be, Cheren noted as he simply nodded and gulped down the cup of hot chocolate that was left. "Yeah." He said. "That's partially the cause."

"Partially?"

Cheren sighed again. "A legendary Pokemon in their possesion is what's causing all of this."

She gasped. "I thought Ash and Iris had..."

He glanced up at the ceiling, as if staring into space. "They do...but here's another piece to the puzzle: Kyurem."

Bianca quickly took her laptop from the table and opened it. "Wasn't Kyurem just a myth though?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "We thought Reshiram and Zekrom were too but you see where that belief took us two years ago."

Bianca shuddered. "I don't want to remember..."

"I don't either but..."

"But?" She glanced at him. "Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"There's a lot of things I don't tell you." He said glancing her way, only to recieve a plush cushion hitting him straight to the face.

"I was being serious." She said huffing.

Trying to recover from the small pain, he sighed and placed the cushion down. "So was I," he said as he stood up and sat next to her. "I have to go and battle the people from Team Plasma." He whispered to her in a voice almost inaudible but she had heard him despite the low tone.

"Do you?" She said, not looking his way as she choked and sobbed quietly.

"I do." He nodded. "Two years ago it was because of a foolish attempt to be heroic but as a gym leader, it's now my duty to protect Unova... And those I care for."

"You don't have to..." She whispered. "You could die!"

"I know the consequences Bianca," he said. "I'm pretty sure they've gotten stronger."

"You know what you're getting yourself into," She closed the laptop in anger. "So why go then?"

Smiling sadly, he went to her and took hold of her hand. "There's this kid, Hugh... Looking for his little sister's stolen Purrloin..." The tears were falling freely from her face now and with his free hand he wiped them away. "I remember how sad you were when your Munna got stolen and..."

He had wanted to add a; "_And I don't want anyone to go through what you went through." _

"And you swore that you'd do anything in your power to get it back for me..." She whispered, as she nodded, remembering what had happened two years before.

"That's why, I have to do this." And he stared at her, determination showing. "As a gym leader I have more authority now."

"I don't want you to." She said, stubbornly. "With White gone all the time now, you're the closest friend I have." Her tears fell even more now. "You're the _only_ friend I have." She stated.

Deep down, she had wanted to say; "_I don't want to lose you_." But she refrained herself from doing so.

The computer beeped that it was finished and printed out about ten pages.

Cheren sighed and stood up, started putting on his coat and other stuff then went to take the papers.

"Sorry Bianca, but I have to do this." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away, knowing that she would fully break down and he did _not _want to be there to see that when it occured because then he wouldn't be able to leave.

_{-}_

"Stoutland! Retaliate!"

His voice was getting hoarse now.

How many levels and doors did the ship even had? How many grunts had he fought over and over? Would his Pokemon even last at this moment?

How many potions and things had he even brought with him anyways? He simply hoped it would be enough until backup arrived.

With a look to both his left and right, he saw that with teamwork, the grunts were getting less and less in number.

Maybe, just maybe, they could win this after all.

"Rosa! Don't hesitate! Go do what you have to, we'll hold them off as long as we can!" Hugh's voice came from the far left, running towards him while ushering a pigtailed girl to one of the many doors in the far right.

Cheren smiled. This encouragement made him think of...

He shook his head. He had a battle to finish and who knows how many more to come? This was no time to think of her.

"Stoutland! Can you go on?"

He was the first gym leader in the league for a reason. His Pokemon were not that high leveled and their HP was just as small, if not at most, "barely above average"

With a sigh, he reached into one of his pockets and threw his dog like Pokemon a full restore. That'd have to do for now.

Hugh glanced at him and with a sigh called out his Emboar.

"When all this is over," he simply stated, "it'll be _you _facing my wrath."

Cheren laughed. A challenge huh?

"Show me your determination and true strenght." the gym leader countered back. "Give it your all!"

Hugh huffed. "Emboar, let's go. Standby for battle."

"You feeling okay now buddy?" Cheren asked his Pokemon.

Stoutland simply raised a paw.

The battle was far from over, and the will was not yet broken.

They'd win this for sure.

The whole Unova region depended on them.

"Fire Spin!" Hugh commanded, at the same time that Cheren had yelled out, "Hyper Fang!"

_{-}_

He stared at the blond in front of him.

"Don't get the wrong idea," a red faced Bianca had told Cheren when he had somehow made it alive out of the ship. "I'm not here because I was worried about you or anything."

"I wasn't going to say anything." He countered back.

Deep down he was glad she'd follow him here. Even if she had used being Juniper's assistant as an excuse.

"But, I'm glad you're okay." She whispered as she brought him in for a hug.

He was glad too. Not that he'd say it out loud or anything. He simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the hug. He'd give her a pass this time.

Back in the ship, he didn't know if he'd come back alive himself, and seeing her bright smile and lovely face one more time... It was more than enough for now.

He let her go and smiled. A rare thing for him. "If it wasn't to see me, care to say what you're doing here then Bianca hmm?"

She blushed. "Erm... Well... You see..." she nervously twiddled her thumbs.

"Thought so." He smirked.

"Bianca! Cheren!" The pigtailed girl made her way to them. She looked all worn out, but happy nonetheless.

"Hey Rosa." Cheren acknowledged her with a nod.

"Rosa, are you okay?" Bianca stated.

Rosa smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine. My Pokemon however..."

"Your Pokemon need rest." A voice said from the entrance of the cave. "As do all of ours, including mister gym leader here."

"Hugh!" Rosa exclaimed. "So that's where you were."

Hugh nodded and slowly walked over. "I did it Rosa," he held up a Pokeball triumphantly. "It's over."

Rosa grinned and gave a peace sign. "Good for you."

Bianca stared at the three people in front of her. "What now?"

"What do you mean, _what now? _Bianca?" Cheren asked. "We have to go to a Pokemon center to get our Pokemon healed up. Duh!"

"I meant, how are we going to get there genius." Bianca crossed her arms. "Knowing you, your Pokemon are overly exhausted."

"I gave them full restores!"

"None of your Pokemon know fly." Bianca replied.

Cheren shrugged. "I can just walk to the Pokemon center."

"It's all the way back in Hiumalu town."

"Technicalities." Cheren said with a wave of his hand.

"Um guys..." Rosa tried to intervene.

"Not now Rosa." Bianca said.

Rosa sweatdropped. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to Hiumalou town on my Dragonite..." Then she pondered for a bit. "How'd you get here Bianca?"

"A friend flew me over on his Pokemon."

"Must you always put everyone on jeapordy?" Cheren stated.

"He offered, not me."

Cheren sighed. "What did you do to convince him to do that?" and he stared at her. "Wait, what friend!?" He wasn't jealous. No he was not.

Bianca crossed her arms. "Not telling."

Rosa giggled. "Is he coming to pick you up?"

"No. It was a one way trip only."

Cheren once again sighed. "And you still came despite knowing that?"

Bianca nodded. "Yep!"

"You're an idiot." He said, flicking her on the forehead.

"I wanted to see if you were okay!"

"That's still no excuse." Cheren countered. "Great. Now I have to find a way to get _both_ of us out of here."

"Guys..." Rosa once again intervened.

"Not now Rosa." Cheren raised an arm.

Rosa shook her head. Looks like they'd be here a while. "Hugh, how'd you get here?" She asked her childhood rival.

"I flew to Hiumalou town and then walked here. Duh." he retorted as if that'd explain it.

"So, the only two without a ride is them."

"Seems like it." Hugh crossed his arms and took out a pokeball. "Look, I don't have time for this. If anything, you can find me in Hiumalou."

"Wait!" Rosa waved her hands around. "They need a ride so..."

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"The answer is no Rosa."

Rosa sighed. "Whatever."

_{-}_

"I'm sorry for being an idiot and putting myself in danger, as usual." Bianca chirped, as if her apology would make Cheren not be upset with her anymore.

They had gotten to Hiumalou town thanks to Rosa's Dragonite and were now in the center resting while their Pokemon healed.

Rosa, Hugh and Cheren were. Bianca had not been part of the battle so she was not exhausted in the least.

"Can we talk about it later Bianca?" Cheren said with his eyes closed. He'd honestly like to think this all had been a bad dream.

How she had gotten access to his room was beyond him and he'd come to realize that it was futile asking the blond anyways.

"But..."

"Bianca," Cheren opened his eyes. "Shouldn't you be reporting back to Juniper or something?"

She giggled and sat next to him on the bed. "All taken care of."

He sighed. The close proximity was killing him.

"Okay." And he pushed her off the bed. "Go to your room then."

"But I want to be with you!" Bianca stated.

She had wanted to say; "_Let me stay by your side_, _don't push me away._" but instead only uttered out a: "You don't look too well." She pointed to his red face. "Do you have a fever?"

Cheren raised his hands up. "Arceus help me with this girl."

Bianca giggled again. "Can I stay then?"

He sighed. "Do what you want." He said when he really wanted to say; _"I don't want_ _to be alone but I wouldn't say it out loud."_ He pulled the covers over himself and rolled to the right, closing his eyes once again.

He felt her weight again on the bed but he ignored it. Until he felt her hands on his head that is. "_Lullaby, and good night, go to sleep little Cheren_..."

"What are you doing?" He couldn't help but utter out.

Bianca grinned. "Singing you to sleep silly."

"And the petting of the head?"

Bianca giggled. "I thought it would help you even more."

This girl would be the death of him. Literally.

"_Rock a bye Cheren, on the tree tops_..."

His patience was growing thin.

He felt like rolling his eyes. "I'm not a baby Bianca." He stated. "I don't need you singing me to sleep."

He felt her wrap her arms around him.

"I know." She whispered, shuffling closer to him as she could.

"Then why?"

"I just thought you'd want to know you're never alone." She then kissed his cheek. "I'm always here with you. Even when I'm not."

His cheeks were flushing even more red now.

What nonsense was she sputtering now?

With a sigh, he turned around and looked at her.

She didn't have her glasses on. He noted.

Her bright eyes looked like they were shining even more and her cheeks, like his, were also slightly red.

Was she as embarrassed as he was?

With a sigh he kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her as well and closed his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered. "For everything."

He'd think about everything later.

For now, he just wanted her comfort and to feel her close to him.

He knew he'd probably never get a chance like this again.

"_Rock a bye Cheren on the tree tops_..."

"Bianca!"

Yep. This was their unexplainable relationship.

Rivals? Childhood friends? A crush?

Perhaps a mix of the three?

They had the rest of their lives to figure it out. Until then, it was enough to know they were there for each other.

Because no matter how far apart they were from each other, secretly, they were always thinking of the other. Their presence was always there.

"_Lullaby_..."

Cheren lightly flicked her on the head.

"Go to sleep, you dummy."

What would they do without each other to keep them sane?

Bianca giggled. "But I'm not sleepy."

Cheren sighed. "Do I have to send you to your own room?" Bianca shook her head. "Then go to sleep. Or at least let _me_ sleep in peace."

Bianca huffed. "One little flaffy jumping over the fence. Two little flaffy's jumping over the fence..."

Cheren pressed his lips to her. "Sing one more lullaby and I won't do that ever again." He stated.

Bianca's cheeks got the color of a cherubi.

She was silent the rest of the afternoon and let him sleep.

Then nighttime came along and she was trying to sleep. He kept poking her.

"Cheren!"

This was their relationship.

_{-}_

"So, you never did tell me who it was that gave you that ride to the cave, Bianca." Cheren stated the next morning during breakfast.

Bianca, who was pushing buttons on her xtransciever for the map app, pretended not to hear him.

"Bianca! I know you heard me."

"Lalalalala! Oh look, Aspertia is holding a festival next month. Can I go?" She asked him, trying to change the conversation.

"Who took you?" He asked again.

"... Black." She mumbled.

"Black!?" He said, his fingers balling up into a fist. "That _idiot_! He knows how dangerous it is! And to only take you there for a one way trip..."

"It was my decision." Bianca said. "I was okay with it. I wanted to see if you were alright."

"You... You..." He sighed. "What am I going to do with you three? First White goes off to who knows where, then Black is an idiot and now you put yourself in danger's way?"

"For you." Bianca nodded.

"Never again." He said sternly.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." She retorted.

"You have to. I don't want you getting hurt." He said.

"And I don't want you going on dangerous missions without me."

"It's my job."

"Your job is to be a gym leader."

"And your job is Juniper's assistant."

They both sighed. This was leading nowhere.

"Look, just... Be careful, okay?" He said to her. "I don't want anything to happen to you." he admitted. "You are my best friend after all." He clarified.

"My best friend." she repeated the words slowly. "Of course."

Maybe it was for the best he didn't say anything else because one more word he uttered could ruin everything between them. It was better for things to continue to go as usual.

"Right." He nodded and stood up after drinking his cup of coffee. "Well, I have to catch a ferry ride back to Aspertia. What will you do?"

"Going back to Juniper's lab." She said, biting her lips a little. "It's the only thing I can do."

"_Take me with you!_" Is what she wanted to say, but alas.

They had parted ways, saying they would keep in contact.

_{-}_

In Aspertia City, a novice gym leader was looking troubled and sighing to himself.

Somewhere else in Unova, at the exact same moment in one of Professor Juniper's many laboratories, an assistant was looking as troubled as that gym leader was.

_"What I wanted to truly say was; I like you most of all." _Their hearts whispered.

But neither was able to look between the lines that linger in the hidden message behind words.


End file.
